Sundae Night
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Takes place a year after Relentless Deception. It's Polari's 18th birthday, and she thinks that Bakura has forgotten. He doesn't acknowledge her or anything!Could there be more to Bakura's behavior than what meets the eye? Yami Bakura X OC oneshot!


**Since I love you all so much, I decided to do a oneshot for Yami Bakura and Polari! Oh, and by the way, for those who have read ****Relentless Deception****, I wanted to let you know that ****Yami: The New Era****, part two of my King of Thieves Trilogy, will be under Thief Bakura if you want to read it. That's it from me! Later!**

**PRK**

**Disclaimer: I regrettably don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way…. I can only dream…**

_**Sundae Night**_

_**Polari's P.O.V.**_

_That stupid _jerk_!_ _I can't believe he forgot what today was!_ I fumed in my head.

A year has gone by ever since Bakura confessed that he loved me. And that day happened to be today—July 28th—my _birthday_.

_I'm eighteen years old and officially a young adult! He knew of my birthday last year, and I never told him, yet this year, he forgets. That bastard!_ I seethed, storming out of Bakura and I's bedroom.

Kurai, my awesome kid brother, saw my face and immediately came to my side.

"That stupid a-hole forgot your birthday, didn't he?" he asked.

"Yes! That stupid good-for –nothing idiot forgot!" I cried.

Yami appeared to me from my mind.

_I'm sure that when Bakura gets back, he'll have a huge birthday cake and presents in his arms._ She assured me.

_I doubt it_. I replied in my mind._ That jerk left for car parts. It's almost 8pm! That stupid jerk!_

Kurai sweatdropped at my expression.

"Well, _I _have a present for you, sister!" he said.

Kurai ran into his room and came back with a gift wrapped in paper.

"Awwww! Thank you Kurai! You're so sweet!" I gushed, glomping him.

"Open it! Hurry!" Kurai cried, happy to be at the center of my attention.

I ripped the wrapping paper off and a Kaiba Corp dueling disk and my own deck of Duel Monsters cards to add to my collection were revealed to me.

"Kurai! How did you know I wanted a duel disk?" I asked, excited.

"You were all cranky about how expensive Kaiba's dueling disks are, and you were tired of playing Duel Monsters old school, so I teamed up with Anzu, Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda to convince Kaiba to give us one free, and from what I've learned about Seto Kaiba, he never gives anything out for free, even if it's his own advertisement flyers." Kurai explained.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" I laughed, smacking Kurai's arm.

"So anyways, we told him all about you, including Yami and the Millennium Fox."

I groaned at Kurai. He told Kaiba about the Millennium Fox? That's Yami's lifeline!

"He wants to have a meeting with you as soon as possible so you guys could talk about setting up a booth in his amusement park so you could show off the Millennium Fox."

I almost wanted to kill Kurai. He set me up with _Kaiba_ at a _meeting_? What was he possibly thinking? After one look at his innocent face, my anger dissipated, knowing that he had no idea how wrong it was to use me to get a present.

"Well, thanks for the duel disk! I love it! Now I can duel all around town instead at a table." I said happily.

"Well, first you have to be the best and actually learn all of the tricks! You're still an amateur, so Kaiba gave me a duel disk as well when I promised him that you would stay at the booth for two weeks!" Kurai cried, pulling out his own due disk.

My eye twitched, and Yami laughed at me.

_Well, I'd rather be in a boring meeting with Kaiba instead of my own boyfriend right now._ I sighed to myself. _At least Kaiba remembers important calendar dates._

_Keep your mind open, Polari. Some people might surprise you._ Yami told me.

Not knowing what she meant, I trudged upstairs to get ready for bed. This was the most

frustrating birthday ever. I'm happy that Kurai got me that duel disk…even though he bribed Kaiba to get it.

I had even worn the dress that Yami and I picked out just for today; a grey halter dress that ends right above the knees. And, the dress allowed a perfect view of the ruby birthstone necklace Bakura gave me last year. I usually do not dress girly (the only exception are miniskirts), and I'm usually a tomboy, but Yami wanted me to dress up incase Bakura had a surprise. Bakura didn't even compliment my dress at all. This morning, he simply looked at me and said "hey" and nothing else, except for yelling that he had to go get some parts to fix his car before going out the door. That jerk.

With tears threatening to fall, I took off my dress and hung it up in the closet. This was the first time I actually felt girly, and Bakura didn't even notice! I always compliment him, I always remember stuff for him, yet he couldn't even remember my birthday. That _jerk_! I put on my pajamas and climbed in bed, the tears finally falling.

"I'm gonna kill that overgrown Santa Claus for hurting sister!" Kurai was saying downstairs, making fun of Bakura's white hair.

Yami couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurai, calm down. I know Polari will be ok. Bakura will remember, I'm sure of it." Yami replied.

"It's already 8:30, Yami. Polari has to work tomorrow. It's Sunday, remember? She can't be stressed out, or else she'll scare more customers away from the Kame Game Shop." Kurai pointed out.

"Speaking of Sunday, you have school tomorrow, so off to bed with you, youth. Anzu and Yugi won't wait forever to walk you to Domino City Middle School. Remember last week? They were late for their own high school classes." Polari said.

"Fineee." Kurai muttered, trudging to his room.

Right before Kurai made it, Bakura kicked open the door, his arms full of bags.

"A little help here?" he said, his voice muffled.

Yami quickly grabbed hold of the bags before Kurai came storming over to Bakura.

"You jerk! I'm gonna kick your—"

From the doorway, I could hear Kurai screaming obscenities towards Bakura (words that an almost twelve year old shouldn't even have learned yet). I flipped away from the door and faced the wall, more tears rolling down my face.

_Where was he all of this time? He has been gone for hours. Could he have…?_ I choked on my sobs at the thought of Bakura having a one night stand. This is the worst day ever!

I heard Bakura walk in the bedroom, and I stiffened. That jerk!

"Hey." Bakura said softly.

I ignored him, not even looking at him.

"Polari, what happened to that dress you had on? It was very…beautiful." Bakura went on.

"Oh, _now_ you compliment the dress," I said sarcastically. "I've had the dress on for hours, and you haven't said a word about it until now. It must look better _off_ of me than on."

"Don't be a fool." Bakura replied, lying next to me on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked icily.

"This is my room." Bakura replied bluntly.

_That stupid JERK!_ I screamed in my head.

More tears began to fall as I finally decided to vent.

"You're the _biggest_ jerk I've ever met!" I shouted, facing Bakura. "Not only do you ignore me the whole damn day, but you forgot the most important day of my life! I have never treated you like this ever since we've been in this relationship! Stacked on top of that, you were gone for most of the day! It doesn't take anyone six hours to buy some damn car parts! Why did you do this on a special day?"

I cried into my pillow, too disgusted to even look at him. Doing this to your girlfriend is never ok, and I felt that he should know that. If he thinks that hurting me is ok, then he needs a major reality check. This isn't a world of a thief anymore, where you could ruin a person with no problem, like when he tried to do that to me last year.

Bakura was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Put your dress back on." he said.

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Because I told you so. Get up." Bakura said.

"No." I replied curtly.

Bakura ripped the covers off of me.

I yelped in shock and ended up falling out of bed.

"Owww…" I moaned.

"Meet you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes." Bakura said before walking out of my room.

Growling, I got up and stormed to the closet. Who does he think he is? For the thousandth time, he's a JERK! After I put on my grey dress, I stormed to the kitchen. I then saw Bakura standing in front of the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"I must say, you look very nice for this Sundae Night." Bakura said, checking me out.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Speaking of Sunday night, I have work tomorrow while you sit on your lazy ass and take a break from working at the museum., so I suggest you quit playing games so I can go to bed." I snapped.

Bakura had the nerve to smirk at me.

"I think you misunderstood what I was talking about. I'm talking about a _sundae_, a very tasty dessert." he said.

I looked at Bakura, confused. He stepped away from the doorway, and I was met by the kitchen, decked out in ice cream, toppings, syrups, and whipped creams.

"What in the hell…?" I trailed off.

"Surprise; happy birthday." Bakura whispered in my ear.

I was in a state of shock for a brief moment. He remembered? He _remembered_!

"You didn't forget me after all!" I said, still shocked.

Bakura then had a serious look on his face.

"Polari, you should know by now; I would _never_ forget your birthday. I just can't believe you thought that I forgot, and I also can't believe you thought that I left you for a one-night stand."

My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Who told you that?" I cried.

"Yami did. She is part of your mind, after all." Bakura replied.

I made a mental note to try to find some way to kill Yami.

"Remember what you asked me last year on your birthday?" Bakura asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah; I asked you how I could trust a thief…"

"And do you remember what I told you?" Bakura pressed on.

I nodded again in full realization.

"I told you that I love you, therefore you can trust me." Bakura reminded me.

I suddenly felt really stupid and like a child. I shouldn't have treated Bakura like this. No _I'm_ the one who is hurting someone.

"Yes, I remember. I'm truly sorry for my behavior. My problem is that I assume too much, and I'm the one that needs a reality check. I'm so foolish and oblivious. I should be more careful—"

Bakura placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Stop talking." he said, laying his forehead on mine.

Bakura took my hand and walked us into the kitchen.

"So for all of those hours, you were buying this stuff? For _me_?" I asked, astonished.

Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, I was. It's not like I do this kind of stuff a lot. I swear, I was the only one carrying a load of sweet shit around on the sidewalk. Three little five year olds that are smarter than Kurai tried to jack me for this stuff, but since I am a thief, they didn't succeed." Bakura was saying.

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE, BAKURA!" Kurai shouted from the family room.

I laughed and went with Bakura to one of the countertops to scoop our ice cream. There were so many flavors to choose from, I couldn't decide. I practically drooled all over the countertop.

"What would you like?" Bakura asked.

"How about you surprise me?" I whispered.

Bakura smirked.

"Fine."

I sat at the kitchen table and waited while Bakura fixed our sundaes.

Meanwhile, Yami and Kurai were spying on us from the doorway.

"Yami, what happened to me going to bed?" Kurai asked.

"I decided to let you slide this one time. Besides, I need you to help me oversee your sister's birthday." Yami replied, handing Kurai a camcorder.

"Niiiiiice!" Kurai grinned.

Bakura came back with two bowls full of vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate and Oreo cookie ice cream packed with M&Ms, chocolate chips, Reese's Pieces, and topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and Marciano cherries. Bakura went all-out, and I was happy for that.

"Wow! That looks yummy!" I gushed, excited to eat my birthday surprise.

"It should; I spent the whole day getting this stuff." Bakura pointed out playfully.

As I grabbed a spoon and dug in, I began to reflect on today. I'm such a douchebag. All I did the whole day was assume, and I feel so bad now. Unbeknownst to me, Bakura had a devious plan in his mind. He took a dollop of whipped cream in his spoon and flicked it at me, landing on my cheek. I gasped in surprise, and I looked at Bakura, appalled. To get him back, I flung an M&M at him, the candy landing in his hair.

Taking that as a challenge, Bakura threw, like, _threw_, a Marciano cherry at me, the small fruit bouncing off my forehead comically. Bakura started laughing at me, and Kurai and Yami were sniggering from their hiding spot. Kurai had captured the cherry bouncing off my forehead on the camcorder.

"This is war!" I cried.

I grabbed a nearby can of whipped cream and aimed the nozzle at Bakura.

"Put the can down, or you'll regret it." Bakura warned.

"Kiss my ass." I replied.

The nozzle shot out the dairy product, and in no time, Bakura's face matched his snow white hair. Yami and Kurai were secretly laughing it up while Kurai continued to videotape us.

Bakura wiped most of the whipped cream from his face and snarled.

"You asked for it!" Bakura growled, snatching up a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Bakura, don't you dare! I'm wearing a dress!" I told him.

"Exactly." Bakura sneered.

He aimed the bottle at me and chocolate syrup squirted all over my face and my chest area. Ironically, it missed my birthstone necklace.

"Oh my god!" I cried, wiping chocolate from my face.

I grabbed a carton of vanilla ice cream, and Bakura grabbed Oreo. We began flinging ice cream and toppings at one another, with Kurai recording every moment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! This is going up on YouTube tonight!" Kurai cried.

After a while, the supply of ice cream and toppings ran out, and the whole kitchen was covered in a sticky concoction of ice cream, syrups, whipped cream , and candy toppings. Bakura and I were covered in that stuff. An idea popped into Bakura's head as he stared at me. He smirked and walked over to me,

"I don't think we have a winner. How about we call it a draw and we reward ourselves?" he suggested seductively, licking chocolate off my right cheek.

"Ok, bedtime!" Yami cried, covering Kurai's eyes and whisking him away.

Seeing what he was getting at, I licked some vanilla off of his lips, and then he kissed me heatedly. He easily slid his tongue into my mouth, and tasted nothing but chocolate, whipped cream, and Oreo. Bakura picked me up while continuing to make out with me, and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and then started to kiss my neck.

"Don't forget Bakura; I have to work tomorrow." I reminded him, gasping when he nipped at my neck.

"So?" Bakura growled into my neck.

I sighed in content as Bakura kissed me again.

_This was by far the best birthday ever! This makes me wonder what he'll do next year…_

That night, Yami had to go in Kurai's room and put earmuffs on him so he couldn't hear Bakura and I's racket all night….;)

**There you have it! I hope this was romantic enough for you guys!**

**Bakura: Why did you make me haul ice cream for six hours?**

**Me: Because you love Polari.**

**Bakura: …you win.**

**Me: I thought so. Review please!**


End file.
